


Colours in the dark

by Loktipus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: About the only thing I'm ridiculously proud of are the colours, Art, Feelings, Gen, Like a jude law loki under your bed, god why did I ever read that comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colours have to mix together to make the perfect shade of black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Keep it here and on tumblr, no reposts.
> 
> I refuse to spell colour without the "u" my country can kiss Florida.
> 
> *psst*....Florida is my country's penis.

Ugh his neckkk.


End file.
